


Champions of the Force

by Megaterio



Series: Damerey trilogy [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Birth, F/M, Jannah is force-sensitive and daughter of Lando, Jedi Holocron, Millennial Jedi and Sith, Minor Romance, New Jedi Knights, Pregnant, Ruusan, Shedu Maad, Space Opera, Teenage Temiri Blagg, childrens, drawing inspiration from the former EU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaterio/pseuds/Megaterio
Summary: As Jedi Master Rey spends the last days of her pregnancy, an ancient Sith Lord has awakened on Ruusan. Will the new generation of Jedi be able to deal with this new threat?
Relationships: Damerey - Relationship, JannFinn
Series: Damerey trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170782
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by a series of books of the same name from the old Expanded Universe. Obviously, with many changes to adapt it.  
> DISCLAIMER: Star wars does not belong to me, all rights reserved to Lucasfilm.  
> Two years after Hiisi.

Rey opened her eyes, she could still hear the sounds of the birds and the sunlight was beginning to filter through the curtains.  
She had thought that sleeping early would calm the headache she had had since the day before but it had not calmed her, she still felt twinges in her temples and when she stood up, again the dizziness.  
She got dressed and was ready to train her apprentice, although she was not feeling well.  
She didn't eat breakfast as she didn't have much of an appetite, but drank a glass of orange; and left the hut where she lived with Poe.  
He looked up and saw numerous X-Wings cursing the sky, that meant Poe and Jess were training the Jedi knights in flying lessons.  
The lessons with Temiri was just watching him in a duel with a partner of his, Tedney, Finn's apprentice.  
Temiri and Tedney used cortosis staff that looked like light sabers. The seventeen-year-old Temiri, with long black hair, was dodging his friend's attacks.  
“Your right, Tedney," exclaimed Finn, clapping his hands, noticing that Rey was pale.  
“Are you all right?”  
“No, I woke up this morning with dizziness. For the last two days I've been dizzy and sometimes I throw up my dinner.”  
“You should see Neespi. It looks serious," exclaimed Finn looking at her with concern.  
“It will pass," exclaimed Rey, "I should meditate more intensely.”  
“It could be serious," Finn repeated, Rey didn't want to touch the subject anymore.  
“And how is Rori?”  
“You know," smiled Finn, "She can walk and she's babbling sentences, she's a very naughty girl. When we are at home, we must hide the lightsabers.”  
Rey smiled and turned his gaze to Temiri, who fell to the ground in a sitting position, Tedney placing the staff under his apprentice's chin.  
“Again, Temiri.”  
When she returned to the cabin, the dizziness returned to her head, and she ran to the bathroom, where she emptied what little she had eaten during the course of the day.  
Dizzy, she went to her room to meditate and calm the pain she felt.  
This time he was not going to be superficial, he was going to concentrate on his surroundings, on the planet and in general.  
She opened herself to the Force, she felt calm and to every living being that lived on the planet; but something caught her attention. She saw something luminous and burning...coming from herself.  
She opened her eyes, surprised.  
She had taken all possible precautions, but apparently, the Force could be mysterious and nothing was impossible for her. Although she had already had clues for days: dizziness, tiredness, vomiting.  
She stood up and went to find Neespi to confirm her suspicion.  
When Neespi finished probing her with the Force, her bulbous calamari eyes opened, Rey sat up on the gurney.  
“Congratulations, Rey," exclaimed Neespi, smiling, "You are pregnant.”  
Rey was speechless, his mouth almost open, he tried to vocalize, but nothing came out of his throat, Neespi laughed.  
“Just like Jannah. That's how she reacted when she found out she was pregnant with Rori's child.”  
“That's great news," Rey smiled and touched her belly. Even though it was just forming, she could feel something alive there “How long?”  
“Approximately two weeks.”  
When she returned to the cabin, she found the light on and knew Poe was already there. She felt nervous about how he would react to the fact that she was pregnant. They were going to be parents.  
She walked into the living room and smelled a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen.  
“Poe, are you in the kitchen?”  
“Yes, Rey; I'm preparing dinner.”  
“Nothing spicy?”  
“It's just soup," exclaimed Poe, Rey entered the kitchen, meeting the pilot; turning off the fire in the pot, "Where were you?”  
“I was at Neespi's," answered Rey, the pilot approached her, taking her arms, "It's nothing serious.”  
“Is it about your dizziness?”  
“Yes, in general," she sighed, "Poe, I'm pregnant.”  
Poe opened his eyes, moved his mouth as if looking for a way to say something, but then he carried Rey.  
“We're going to be parents!”  
Poe began to sob on her shoulder and that infected Rey, who began to cry on Poe's chest.  
“It's fantastic, isn't it?”  
“Yes, it's wonderful," Rey exclaimed, "Is Tem here?”  
“He must be coming," exclaimed Poe.  
The door opened and a teenager with long black hair appeared.  
“I've arrived," exclaimed Temiri approaching the couple, "I'm sorry I'm late, I was with Tedney and Xayon in the forest," seeing the complicity that his older "brothers" were looking at each other, "What's wrong?”  
“I'm pregnant, Tem.”  
Temiri opened her eyes and with a smile, she hugged her teacher, after a while, she greeted Poe.  
“Congratulations, I'm happy for you.”  
“Thank you, Tem," exclaimed Poe, "Anyone hungry?”  
“Yes, I'm hungry," exclaimed Temiri, "I'll help you set the table.”  
Poe served the dishes while the Jedi apprentice put the silverware on the table, they sat down and began to enjoy the evening.


	2. The Awakening of a Sith Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been 8 years since the victory at Exegol.  
> Rey is in the last days of her pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHRONOLOGY: 43 ABY

The archaeological excavations in Ruusan had already been going on for three years, the place was crowded with machinery and camps of archaeologists, led by Jamur Penin, one of the most important archaeologists of the moment.   
The gray-haired human was not the only one there, besides his colleagues, there was also a Jedi arcona, Jihlor Traff.   
The place was desert-like, of dry land plains stretching to the horizon, which temperatures were very high; there were presences of canyons and the territory was quite rugged.  
It was called an ancient city because of the large clay plaza and monuments in the center, towers of hooded figures stood on both sides of a narrow valley.   
Only across the valley could one see a stone building, an entrance with large columns and ornaments, nestled in a mountain.  
The archaeologist Penin was fascinated to enter that mountain, whose entrance had been discovered. His colleagues were working tirelessly, clearing the dark corridors of the stranded temple; the Jedi arcona was close by, watching.   
“Isn't it fascinating?” Penin exclaimed, utterly amazed at the sight of the columns.   
Jihlor did not answer, his gaze went to the fifteen meter statues, which stood at the entrance to the narrow valley.  
The black hoods concealing the faces, looked very familiar to him, they could be Jedi. He recalled the words of his colleague, Karr Nuq Sim, who served as a Jedi historian on Ossus, had told him of the presence of Jedi and dark lords on Ruusan millennia ago.   
“Those statues look like one of you," exclaimed Penin, snapping the arcona out of his thoughts.   
“Yes, they do." he exclaimed "Did you hear about the Battle of Ruusan?”  
“No.”   
“Millennia ago, here on this planet, a bloody war was fought between Jedi and Sith. Losses were heavy on both sides, and it caused the extinction of the dark lords.”  
“Did they teach you that in the Jedi Order?”  
“Well, not really. That's what a colleague told me, he's a historian." exclaimed the arcona, restrained from revealing Ossus. Rey had not wanted anyone to know of the existence of Ossus; the Jedi library and wanted to keep it as an emergency key in case they were attacked on Shedu Maad.   
“Sir" exclaimed a young archaeologist, "The corridors are clear and we have found several secret chambers and effigies.”  
“Great, let's check it out.”  
Penin and the archaeologist entered the interior of the temple stranded in the mountain, Jihlor stood motionless and decided to follow him.   
Karr Nuq Sim wanted a report of the find, but did not want to move from Ossus.

Yavin IV  
From the windows of Kes Dameron's hut, where the great Massasi temples could be seen.   
Rey had decided to spend the last moments of her pregnancy on her husband's home planet, which is why she had moved in with him and that included Neespi, who would monitor her condition. She had decided to get some air by going outside the cabin. Kes and Jannah were in the kitchen, preparing lunch, Poe and Jess were sitting in the grass, watching three children playing with BB-8: Luke Syndulla was the oldest at only four, he was followed by his sister, Tallie, three; both were Jess and Jacen's children; little Rori, only two years old was crawling towards BB-8, who rolled away slowly, beeping.   
R2 D2 stood next to Rey, making sounds.   
“You're not going with them?" asked Rey, Artoo made high-pitched sounds, Rey smiled, "Okay, you're too old for them," she laughed.  
Poe stood up and walked over to Rey, who was smiling at her husband; he approached the Jedi and placed his hand on his wife's belly.   
“How are they doing?”  
Rey was expecting twins, a male and a female; she could feel them inside her.   
“They're fine" Rey exclaimed.   
“Come on, sit down for a while.”  
The pilot handed her a chair, where Rey sat.   
Luke ran over to the Jedi Master, standing very close to Rey's legs.   
“Careful, Luke" Poe exclaimed.   
Jess approached the group with Rori in her arms while Tallie followed BB-8, who rolled to Poe's legs.   
“I like that you chose Luke's name for your child," Rey exclaimed, "He, in a way, I remember fondly.”   
“Since I was a little girl, Luke Skywalker was the pilot I admired the most; he was my hero," Jess explained, smiling at Rori, who laughed. “Tallie, on the other hand...”  
“From our partner, Tallie Lintra.” exclaimed Poe.  
“I miss Tallie, and it's a little tribute to her.”  
“Mommy?” Tallie asked, turning to Jess, who smiled at her little girl.   
“I'm talking about the woman pilot named after you, Tallie.”  
“Tallie" the little girl repeated, laughing, "That's my name.”  
Tallie and Luke had their father's green hair, they even inherited his pointed ears but both children's faces were Jess'. Rori held out her little hands toward Tallie, as if wanting to play with her, so Jess knelt down for her to crawl.  
“And do you already know the names for your twins?”  
Poe and Rey looked at each other.   
“We've talked about it." Rey exclaimed, "We've agreed to pick a name that has meant a lot to each other. Poe will choose a name for the boy and I will choose a name for the girl, and we'll say it when they're born.”  
“I understand. Poe chooses a name that has meant a lot to you, Rey, and vice versa, right?”  
“Yes” exclaimed Rey, Poe gently pressed Rey's hand, when Jannah appeared in the doorway.   
“Let’s go, guys, lunch is ready.”  
“Okay, we're coming” exclaimed Poe, who carried Rori while Jess did it with her daughter, Luke stuck on his mother's leg, Rey stood up with some difficulty. The droids followed their human masters into the hut.  
The group was in the dining room when someone knocked on the door, Kes left the platter on the table and went to the door. Neespi was coming down the stairs when the patriarch of the Dameron family opened the door. It was Lando and he brought a gift.   
“Lando, old friend!” Kes greeted an old comrade-in-arms of the Rebellion.   
“Kes, you haven't changed a bit, man.”  
“Same to you, Lando.”  
“Dad!” exclaimed Jannah running to the veteran hero of the Rebellion, who hugged his daughter, the three of them including Neespi, went to the dining room.   
“Congratulations, Rey" exclaimed Lando.   
“Thank you, Lando.”  
"Grandpa" stammered Rori, raising her arms, Lando sat down on the chair and handed her the gift.   
This one is for you, little one.   
"Grandpa" the girl babbled again, they all sat down, the children went to a special table for them, Lando carried and sat his granddaughter on his knee.   
Jannah smiled.  
“I'm sure daddy will be like that with the twins too" exclaimed Poe.   
“That's right boy." smiled Kes, "Come on, we can help ourselves.”  
________________________________________  
Jhilor Traff walked through the poorly lit corridors of the old stranded temple, he followed the boy, who was carrying a flashlight, turned many turns, turned corners and entered more corridors, he could feel the boy's exasperation until they reached the place where Penin was.  
It was a large room, with several water tanks, broken and wires on the floor.   
“Ah, Jedi Traff." exclaimed Penin, the place was illuminated by a bluish hue, the arcona had no idea where the light was coming from.   
“What is this place?”  
“It seems to be a cryogenics room." exclaimed Penin approaching a solitary tank, full of runes and written in an ancient language, Traff approached.   
“Better not touch anything." exclaimed Traff, "I feel...something evil in there.”  
Penin didn't hear him, the rest of the archaeologists were checking the area, the stone floor was damp.   
“This tank is working...unbelievable," exclaimed Penin, a companion of his approached, "Let's find some kind of console to open this tank.”  
“It's better if you don't.”  
“I found the console and it's working, incredible! The console was buried in the middle of dust and wires. How could a tank have been preserved for centuries and not have any damage? Could there be someone or something inside that tank? Penin wondered.   
There is a strange language," exclaimed Penin, who began to manipulate the console, Jihlor rushed over but then everything stopped. Jamur Penin seemed to have hit the key; a rumbling sound was heard throughout the room, the lid of the tank began to move on one side, releasing dust and dirt.  
The archaeologists stepped back, covering their faces, there was a lot of ford and the air turned cold.   
“It was a cryogenic chamber." Penin whispered, "Someone or something was buried under ice.”  
“The noise ceased, Penin felt the adrenaline and nerves, he knew he was about to witness a discovery that would boost his career, he began to imagine the recognition and awards he would receive.   
Two hands appeared at the edges, the flesh looked sunken and in the midst of the steam, a wiry and disjointed face peeked out.  
The strange man leaned against the edges of the tank, breathing heavily.   
“Is he all right?" asked Penin approaching the strange thin figure, who slowly turned his face away. The archaeologist stopped abruptly in shock, terrified to see yellow eyes glowing brightly.   
“Who are you?" he asked in a hoarse voice, perched on the edges and stepped out of the tank. Dressed in a tight black suit, the strange man crawled with difficulty; Traff slid his hand toward his lightsaber.   
“We're archaeologists and it's amazing to find someone alive here...after two thousand years.   
“Two thousand years...” he whispered with a lost look “That means that my acolytes died before I was awakened in the assigned year.”  
“How?”  
The strange man stood up, the archaeologists recoiled in fear, his face was thin, thick beard but the eyes were yellow with red lines.   
“But thank you for awakening my lethargy, now I will execute my revenge," he extended his hand and Penin's neck cracked, the rest of the archaeologists left the room in terror, while Traff ignited his lightsaber.   
“A Jedi," he exclaimed.   
“You are a Sith.”  
“I am Vost Amara, Sith lord of Ruusan. Evidently, my enemies died over the centuries, but still, I will execute my vengeance.”  
From somewhere in the chamber, a lightsaber shot out, ignited it and went swiftly towards the arcona, who dodged.   
The lightsabers clashed fiercely, but the arcona could not contain the aggressive attacks of the Sith lord, who, in a flick of his wrist, ended up amputating his arm.  
He felt Vost's hand on his head.   
“Ah...Shedu Maad Never switched places, Jedi?”  
“No...”  
Traff was stabbed by Vost Amara, falling face first to the ground.  
Vost walked to the tank and sat down, and began to meditate to gather his strength and go to Shedu Maad to exterminate the Jedi so he could carry out his plan to reinstate his Sith Order.  
Two thousand years ago he had gone to Shedu Maad, but was defeated by a Jedi master. Had it not been for his faithful acolytes, death would have found him there.  
Cryogenized to recover his energies and wounds, he had given the order to wake him up in five years, but somehow, his faithful followers ended up dying at some point.  
"…Trough victory, my chains are broken.   
The Force shall set me free."


	3. Twins

The Blue Sapphire landed in the space port of Shedu Maad, as he stepped down the ramp of his star yacht, he was met by Reil Tasin, a blue-skinned Twi'lek Jedi.   
“Karr, welcome back." he exclaimed as he saw Karr approaching, he was checking the engines of his X-wing.   
“Same here, Reil." Karr exclaimed, stopping, "How are things going here?”  
“Everything's the same." Reil exclaimed, wiping his hands, "What brings you all the way from Ossus?”  
“This." he exclaimed taking out of his bag, a shiny cube "It's a holocron, I was going to show it to Ayal, as you know, he likes these things.”  
“A holocron," he exclaimed looking at it with fascination, "I've heard about it.”  
“Have you heard from Rey?”  
“She's still on Yavin.”  
“Wow, I wanted to show her too." Karr exclaimed putting the holocron away, "Never mind, I'll show her when she gets here. See you, Reil.”  
“Same to you, Karr.”  
He exited the port space, where the large green field esplanade appeared before him, he could see Finn talking to his apprentices and Riina, surrounded by a group of children.   
He arrived at the major temple, the place where the Jedi masters gathered, though he, technically wasn't one.   
There stood Jacen Syndulla and Ayal Spur, a zabrak; both were seated on cushioned stone chairs. They both stopped talking.   
“Karr, How are you?” asked Jacen, a green-haired man of Twi'lek heritage.   
“Not bad," he exclaimed as he pulled out a holocron.   
“Wow...that's interesting," Ayal exclaimed, standing up.   
“I found it in the Ossus vault while I was taking inventory. It's Kaya Quist's holocron.”  
“Kaya Quist?”  
Jacen approached as Karr opened the holocron, where the cyan-colored figure of the legendary Jedi appeared before them.   
“May the Force be with you, masters.”  
________________________________________  
Yavin IV  
It was a new day on the fourth moon of Yavin, he approached the window of his guest room, where he observed the temples. He remembered reading about them.  
She felt arms wrap around her, she didn't turn, she let Poe wrap her slowly, feeling his breath on her neck.   
“Did I tell you I love you?”  
“More than I remember, flyboy." Rey exclaimed turning around, she placed her arms over the pilot's shoulders. Somehow, she liked her husband's beard with some gray hair, she felt it made him look more attractive.   
“Come on, let's get out of here. Maybe Dad's making us breakfast.”  
Rey smiled, and wrapped her fingers in his, and together they left the room.  
They met Neespi, who asked him how he had spent the night.   
“Uncomfortable, Neespi." she forced a smile, "But nothing to worry about. The boy can't seem to sit still unlike his sister” she joked.  
Jess had gone to Taris with her children, for a visit to their grandmother, the legendary pilot Hera Syndulla and likewise, Jannah and Lando with Rori went to visit Tendra, the grandmother of the little girl.   
That was why Kes' house could only hear the beeping of the droids. When they arrived in the dining room, Kes was setting out some dishes.   
“Dad, I'll give you a hand." Poe exclaimed following Kes into the kitchen, Rey sat down as did Neespi, a medical Jedi calamari.  
The day passed normally for Rey, who was communicating with Kaydel and Rose by holographic message, Neespi was checking some data on the holored while Poe was helping his father with the harvesting of some vegetables.   
It was almost noon when the young Jedi finished talking to her friends, she stood up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink when she felt a stabbing pain, she grabbed her belly while closing her eyes.   
“Neespi!”  
The calamari appeared in the kitchen, and understood that Rey was in labor, BB-8 rolled towards the Medical Jedi's legs.   
“Come on, Rey, I'll take you to the next room. BB-8, alert Poe.”  
The ball droid beeped in confirmation, Neespi took Rey to another room used for that, although there were two in case she broke her water upstairs.  
The medical droids soon appeared, Rey lay on the stretcher, panting.   
“It looks like they are about to arrive," Neespi exclaimed, the droids positioned themselves on either side of Neespi to help her, "She is not dilated yet. Let's wait a moment.”  
“It hurts.”  
Poe appeared almost like lightning, followed by Kes, the pilot ran to his wife's side, grabbing her hand.   
“Everything will be all right," he whispered.  
________________________________________  
Shedu Maad  
Temiri joined his friends near the edge of the forest, Tedney folded his arms.   
“So this is the new training that Master Skywalker left you?” asked tholothian Enny.   
“Yes," answered Temiri, a teenager looking at his classmates with a smile, "I put obstacles, the one who reaches the lake, wins.   
“Nothing else?" asked Xayon, a male falleen.   
“I have the sandwiches for the picnic," exclaimed Temiri.   
“Okay, shall we start?” asked Eoni, a female zeltron.   
Temiri hadn't finished counting when his four friends broke into hurried sprints, mumbled a rude word and ran after them.   
With the Force, he could feel the traps on the ground, jumped long distances and managed to catch up with Eoni, who scowled at him.   
Temiri climbed into the trees and started to jump when he felt something slippery.   
He used the Force to break his fall, but the blow hurt, but he was thankful he didn't have a broken bone.  
He felt Eoni behind him, so he accelerated his run, jumping over gaps and rolling over collapsed logs, after that, he felt something slowly pushing him.   
“No pushing with the Force!”  
He kept accelerating until he found Tedney, who was already starting to run out of steam, Temiri pressed the "accelerator" but it was too late.   
Enny was in the lake, splashing water on his face, Xayon was sitting on the grass, breathing deeply.   
“Well, who got there first?” Eoni exclaimed.   
“Enny," exclaimed the falleen, Tedney rushed in and jumped into the lake.   
“Tedney!” shouted Eoni, jumping backwards to avoid getting wet.   
“Well, let's catch our breath before eating," exclaimed Temiri.  
Eoni, Xayon and Temiri took off their boots and went to the shore of the lake to get their feet wet while the tholothian decided to lie on her stomach to feel the sun's rays.   
Tedney came out of the lake soaking wet.  
...  
Rey screamed, she felt tears running down her cheeks, she clung to Poe's hand, she felt intense pain in her pelvic area, she couldn't hear what Neespi was saying to her or what she was talking to Poe.  
She used the Force to at least mitigate the pain, but it was too intense.   
“Just a little more," Neespi exclaimed, it had been a while since Rey started the work and it was only a matter of time before the twins arrived. Rey shouted as she pushed hard.   
“Come on, honey, you can do it," Poe exclaimed, visibly nervous.   
“The head is coming out...” Neespi exclaimed “Pass me the towel” she exclaimed to the medical droid, Rey took a breath and shouted again “Almost...it's a girl.”  
“A girl?” Poe exclaimed as he watched the droid bring the baby closer to Rey, who, still shaken, smiled at the little girl, who was crying loudly.   
“Shara." Rey exclaimed, looking at Poe, "Her name is Shara.”  
Poe was about to cry, her eyes moistened, she rested her forehead on Rey's hand and the Jedi watched her wet eyes.   
“That's it...Rey...I have no words, but I love you.”  
“I know.”  
The droid took the baby to clean her and cradle her afterwards, and the Jedi knew she wasn't done yet. She felt Poe's hand and that was enough, she took a deep breath and pushed again. The time between the birth of the first with the second was five minutes.   
“The child...is already here," Neespi exclaimed holding the baby, who brought it close to Rey, she smiled at her baby.   
“What a little boy." she exclaimed as the baby cried intensely.   
“His name is Han." Poe exclaimed and Rey looked at him. “Han was a man who meant a lot to you, honey. He will be named after a hero of the Rebellion.”  
“Han” Rey whispered and burst into tears “I love you, flyboy” she exclaimed between sobs.   
Poe kissed her, he didn't care that she wasn't presentable, he just wanted to show his love.  
Rey took a long nap and when he woke up, he saw Poe carrying Shara, Kes entered the room.   
Kes trembled a little as he held the baby and, like his son, tears ran down his cheeks.   
“Hello, Poe.”  
“Rey." exclaimed the pilot holding Han and approached his wife, she held their son, smiling at him.   
“Hi, Han.”  
Han awoke, waved his little hands, catching his mother's little finger.   
“He has your eyes," exclaimed Poe “Shara too.”  
Kes approached with the baby Shara, still in his arms.   
“She's beautiful, Rey," Kes exclaimed, "And I like the name. It means a lot to me and to Poe.”  
“Yes, I know and that's why I chose it," exclaimed Rey, who offered his son to Poe as Kes handed the child to his mother. She was as awake as her brother.   
“You're beautiful, Shara," Rey exclaimed, smiling at her and placed her little finger for his daughter to hold, "You'll have my eyes, but you'll have your father's boldness, I'm sure.”  
“She'll like airplanes like me.”  
“Or like her grandmother," Kes exclaimed.   
Rey smiled, she was tired but happy for the moment, she could feel the Living Force in her children, they were strong even though they were only newborns. Han began to cry.   
“Wow, he’s already hungry” after the pilot said this, Shara was the next one to cry.   
“Okay, I'll give you some privacy," exclaimed Kes leaving the room, while Rey settled down to feed Shara first, since she was the one in her arms while Poe cradled Han in her arms.


	4. Under attack

Reil entered the communications center, a stone temple, fully equipped with equipment and holos. The objective was to be in constant communication with other systems, detect ships or send holographic messages over long distances.   
Finn was there, checking the controls accompanied by the protocol droid, C3 PO.   
“Mr. Tasin, welcome." exclaimed the golden droid pompously as he approached, Reil rested his hand on the protocol droid's shoulder as a greeting and approached Finn.   
“Any news from Traff? I've been waiting for his message all night.”  
“No, there's nothing." exclaimed Finn. "I've sent a message to the archaeology center in Ruusan, but so far there's no answer.”  
“It's strange, Traff has never stopped sending his reports since he's been there," he massaged his chin, deep in thought.   
“There's an incoming message, master Finn," exclaimed C3 PO, behind a plastic panel.   
“It must be Traff." Reil exclaimed, but it was really a message from Poe.   
“Hello, Finn." Poe exclaimed into the audio, "I have good news, Rey has given birth. They are well and healthy. We'll stay a couple of days from here before returning to Shedu Maad.”  
“That's great," exclaimed Finn, "Congratulations.”  
“Thank you, Finn.”  
“I'll go, Poe.”  
“Okay, but we only take two people, Neespi doesn't want more people in the cabin.”  
“I understand, Poe” exclaimed Reil “Congratulations.”  
“Thank you, Reil," exclaimed Poe and the communication was terminated.   
“I'll take over here," exclaimed Reil, holding out his hand for Finn to hand him the headset, "Gawyn will want to go too, since she's the closest to Rey.”  
“Okay, thanks Reil," Finn exclaimed, patting the Jedi's shoulder and left the room.   
Reil Tasin put on his headset and sat down, looking for some kind of signal.  
Finn had the luggage ready, which wasn't much, Gawyn just stood very close to the ramp, Jacen approached with other Jedi knights.   
“Jacen?” Gawyn asked, cocking his head to one side.   
“Yes," Jacen exclaimed, "I see they're going to Rey.”  
“That's right," Finn exclaimed at the door of the star yacht, "Are they going on a mission?”  
“Yes, an hour ago Kaydel contacted Reil.” he exclaimed grimly, "Not good news, a group of archaeologists arrived on Taris. They spoke of an "evil figure with a red glowing sword".   
“So, that explains why Traff hasn't been contacted, something   
must have happened to him," exclaimed Finn.   
“Yes, that's why we'll go to Ruusan” exclaimed Teyni, a female mirilian “We'll investigate.”  
“We'll take care of it, Finn," exclaimed Jacen, "Greetings to Rey and my congratulations on her babies.”  
“I will," exclaimed Finn, and like Gawyn, they entered the star yacht.   
“May the Force be with you," exclaimed Jacen, Gawyn turned around.   
“The same to you.”  
Jacen and the three Jedi watched the yacht rise and then disappear into the clouds of Shedu Maad.   
“So." Jacen exclaimed, turning to the group made up of Teyni Marz, a female mirilian; Yox Rij, a very tal male barabel and Ayal Spur, a male zabrak with long black hair, "This mission is only a reconnaissance mission. We don't know what you'll find, so be careful.”  
“Can't we eliminate the threat? From the description, it looks like a Sith by all accounts." Ayal exclaimed.   
“We need proof" Teyni exclaimed, looking at Ayal, "It could be anything.”  
“Didn't Master Skywalker say she was attacked by a Sith a few years ago? It could be," Ayal replied.   
“We must investigate” Yox hissed. “We have had no news of the Sith in recent years”  
“All this gives me a bad feeling," exclaimed Jacen, "But I will give you permission to eliminate if this strange warrior discovers you and attacks you. Don't forget to report to me.”  
“That will be done, Jacen," exclaimed Ayal bowing.   
All right, may the Force be with you.   
Ayal, Teyni and Yox climbed into the X-wings that were parked, Jacen stepped back a few meters and watched as the Jedi fighters took to the skies over Shedu Maad and were lost on the horizon.  
.-.-----------………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Reil Tasin was checking the news on the holored, it had been a while since Finn and Gawyn, his wife, had gone to Yavin IV.   
“Mr. Tasin, I am detecting an unidentified ship entering the planet," C3 PO exclaimed, turning to the Jedi, who straightened up and looked for the link.   
“Unknown ship, identify yourself.”  
He got no response, the ship continued to move forward.   
“It appears to be a Galactic Alliance star yacht." C3 PO explained.   
“It must be him." Tasin exclaimed, "Open a link to Jacen.”  
“All right, sir.”  
It took a few minutes and he heard Jacen's voice on the radio.   
“Secure the port space, we are under attack.”  
“I will.”  
Tasin cut the comm, and dropped the headset, turned to C3 PO “Stay   
here and send an alert message to the Yox ship.”  
“All right, sir.”  
Jacen informed Riina and Karr, the only Jedi knights on Shedu Maad; Riina and Karr were in charge of evacuating and taking the Jedi youngling, all of them, under the age of eight, to safety.  
Meanwhile, the ramp of the yacht touched land and down it descended Vost Amara, Sith Lord, slowly walked through the harbor space. His yellow eyes scanned the place; it was evident that things had changed.   
“Stop." Jacen exclaimed, arriving on the scene.   
“Jedi," exclaimed Vost, advancing slowly, the place was wrecked by the yacht, which had crushed several X Wings.   
“You're a Sith," Jacen exclaimed, igniting his green lightsaber "It doesn't make sense.”  
“What doesn't make sense? I am Vost Amara, Sith lord who slept for several millennia on Ruusan and was awakened by a group of idiots.”  
He ignited his lightsaber, whose scarlet blade glowed brightly.   
“Millennia? Ah...I see, you're the one who killed that archaeologist and Traff.”  
Vost raised his lightsaber, and a piece of burning metal went towards Jacen, who cleared it with the Force and the Sith lord slid swiftly and the blades touched hard.   
Jacen was defending himself and retreating, holding back the aggressive onslaught of the millenarian Sith lord, he knew the place was too narrow for a fight so he decided to retreat back to the open field to have a better chance.   
Vost reached out and Jacen was thrown off without being able to do anything to counter it, he slid across the ground and watched as Vost had jumped.   
He rolled to avoid the impalement of the enemy weapon, swung his weapon to block another attack and was disarmed.   
Vost used the Force to strangle him, the Jedi fell to his knees, clutching his throat; beginning to retch and groan, he thought of his wife Jess and his children, who would grow up without a father.   
Reil Tasin pushed the Sith with the Force and the stranglehold ended, the Jedi fell to the ground, too weakened to continue. The twi'lek wasted no time, he used the durasteel wires to restrain Vost's limbs, then carried Jacen's body and escaped from the hallway.   
He took Jacen to safety, noticed that he was still breathing and that he was only passed out, so he ran to the field and watched as the ceiling of the corridor cracked and fell, causing a great smoke.  
Temiri was lying on the grass, very close to the edge of the lagoon and quickly straightened up.   
“Did you feel that?” asked Eoni.   
“Yes." Enny exclaimed as Tedney and Xayon stood up.  
“It's coming in the central concourse." said Temiri, approaching the edge of the forest, "Looks like trouble.”  
“Let's go.”  
The four young Jedi dressed quickly since they were in swimsuits, and once ready, they left the lagoon and went into the forest.  
________________________________________  
Ruusan  
Teyni knelt to examine the body of a dead archaeologist, Yox and Ayal had reached the entrance to the stranded temple.   
“You can feel the dark side from here," exclaimed the zabrak named Ayal.   
“This man was killed by a lightsaber." Teyni exclaimed, standing up, while the barabel had squatted down and sniffed the ground.   
“Yes, the attacker got out of here. “  
“Too bad no one here is a psychometrist.”  
“That's Karr, but he stayed to teach history to the children." Ayal exclaimed.   
"Let’s go." hissed the barabel, walking on all fours like a reptile, down the hall. Because his vision was so different from humans, he could see in complete darkness, so the Jedi turned on their weapons to light the way.   
They didn't say another word, turned around and around corners until they came to a wide room, lit by blue hues.   
Teyni approached the open tank as Ayal knelt before Traff's corpse.   
“A lightsaber killed him." the zabrak exclaimed, analyzing the Jedi arcona's wounds.   
“This is a cryogenics chamber." Teyni exclaimed, the Jedi barabrak advancing quickly to where his mirilian companion stood.   
“Yes, I can smell something in here.”  
“Those are ancient languages." Ayal exclaimed, approaching the mural nearby, "I like the history and I can recognize those symbols. They are symbols of a sect of Dark Side users.   
“So, a Sith," exclaimed Teyni.   
“And we are the only ones." exclaimed the barabel, raising his reptilian head, "I can't sense anyone but ourselves.”  
“Is he in hiding." asked Ayal.   
“If he were...he would have attacked us by now when we walked through the corridors." exclaimed Teyni.   
“If there is a millenary Sith lord out there...we must return to Shedu Maad." exclaimed Yox, the barabel. After saying this, he felt his comlink vibrate “I have a message from my droid, let's go to the ships.”  
Once they were outside, the barabel climbed into his ship and once inside the cockpit, he received the message that Shedu Maad was under attack.  
He looked up and saw Ayal carrying Traff's body while Teyni sat on his X-wing.   
“Shedu Maad is under attack, let's go!”  
Ayal, left the body of his fellow Jedi along with the remains of the other archaeologists and ran to his ship.   
“R8, send a message to the Alliance, tell them the site is secure. I need the bodies picked up for a proper burial.”  
The droid beeped positively and the three X-wings soared through the Ruusan skies and jumped into hyperspace.


	5. Young Jedi Knights

The Gold Star, Finn's star yacht, landed outside the cabin of Kes Dameron, who was waiting for them at the entrance to his abode.   
Gawyn and Finn approached the veteran Rebellion soldier, who came over to help them with their luggage.   
“Welcome.” he exclaimed.   
“Thank you for seeing us, Mr. Dameron." Finn exclaimed "And congratulations.”  
“Thank you.”  
Kes set the two pieces of luggage down very close to the holographic portrait cabinet, Poe and Rey approached, babies in their arms.   
“Poe! Rey! Good to see you." Finn exclaimed, approaching the pair.   
“Finn, meet the Dameron twins." Poe exclaimed, Gawyn slowly approached "I'm holding Shara and this is Han.   
“Han?” Finn looked at Rey and said "like Han Solo?”  
“Yes, Poe chose the name.”  
Finn looked at his friend and patted him on the back.   
“Congratulations, Rey" exclaimed Gawyn, though she was blind, she could feel the living Force in the children, "They are strong in the Force.”  
“Come on, let's sit down and catch up." exclaimed Poe, and the group headed for the living room.  
________________________________________  
Shedu Maad.  
Vost attracted large boulders with the Force and hurled them at Reil and Karr, who barely dodged.  
Riina had taken the children to the other side of the forest, she knew she could not get them off the planet because the port space was blocked and Karr, who accompanied her, went to help Reil fight the Sith.   
Karr blocked Vost's aggressive onslaught and Tasin joined the fray; the Sith was moving with great speed and his thrusts were putting the Jedi in trouble. Karr regretted not being a good swordsman as he was too focused on the Jedi story.  
Vost grabbed Karr's neck and threw him to the ground, and Tasin went after him waving his lightsaber. The sabers flashed, Vost spun on his heels and struck the Twi'lek in the belly, who doubled over in pain, raised his saber to decapitate him, but was blocked by Karr's saber.   
He spun his wrist, turned around to strike fiercely at Karr and somersaulted the Jedi's back and summoned Force lightning.   
Karr fell to the ground, and watched as the Sith's saber went for his neck, but something blocked.   
Vost observed a zeltron preventing Karr's assassination. Enraged, he summoned his Force beams towards the female zeltron, who held him back with her green double-bladed lightsaber.  
Temiri, Tedney, Xayon, Enny and Eoni arrived on the field, their sabers lit and in battle stance.   
“More Jedi...I was beginning to wonder if these were the only ones." Vost exclaimed.   
He shot at Temiri who blocked his attack, turned his saber to block.  
The young Jedi were blocking the onslaught of the Sith, who, for the first time, felt in trouble. They really were talented and he had flashbacks to the last time he fought a group of Jedi.   
He stepped back and summoned Force lightning, two of them shielded as the girls rolled on either side.   
Karr slowly wakes up, he sees Temiri with Tedney fighting Vost; with difficulty he crawls over to a rock where from his bag he pulls out the holocron.   
He knew what he was doing, he had read it in one of the books, the memories of the Jedi that are stored in the holocrons could be of use on many occasions and he felt she could help him on this occasion. Eoni somersaulted to avoid the Sith's blow, his eyes met Jacen's, who was staggering, he nodded.   
His fingers touched the glowing cube, he felt the characteristic warmth and it opened on both sides.   
“What can I do for you, Jedi knight?”  
“A Sith...is attacking us, I need your wisdom.”  
“Put it on the ground," Kaya Quist exclaimed. He placed the holocron on the ground, the small bluish figure of the Jedi grew to life-size, almost Rey's height, Karr was surprised.  
“Vost Amara!” Kaya Quist shouted and the Sith stopped abruptly, Temiri and Tedney stepped back, and looked at the bluish figure of a Jedi woman.   
“Kaya Quist," the Sith exclaimed, his face from initial fear and then to anger, "You'll pay for this!”  
He sped towards the holocron, but Tasin got in his way, but the Sith swung his saber, cutting off the Jedi's arm and Karr pushed him with the Force wave.   
Vost fell backwards.   
“Young Jedi...I am only a memory that was stored in this holocron." Kaya explained, "Vost was a Sith I fought here on Shedu Maad two thousand years ago. He was defeated and fled with his acolytes to Ruusan, but we never found his hiding place.”  
Vost slowly stood up looking at the figure in front of him.  
“You are only a memory in a holocron, I am real, I am alive.”  
“Do not underestimate the Force, Amara," exclaimed Kaya Quist, "Partners...unite your minds as one.”  
Temiri looked at his companions and nodded, sat down and as he did, so did Tedney, Xayon, Enny and Eoni. Their minds linked by battle meditation, Vost noticed and after them, but Karr got in his way, nudging him with his elbow.  
He rolled to the left, the young men's minds linked with the Jedi Quist.   
“Holster your saber and fight the threat to the galaxy.”  
Temiri stood, as did his companions, all of them with their eyes closed.   
They are one with the Force and the Force is with them.  
Karr watched in amazement as they, full of vitality went after the Sith, who stood up, and began to block the saber movements.   
From anger, he turned to fear of being surrounded and felt cornered; Karr stood up and ran towards the holocron.  
Vost blocked Tedney's attack, he was surrounded, he had three in front of him and two more at his back, and exhaustion was about to take him, when in one swift movement, his lightsaber flew out of his hands, and he felt the thrusts in his back and belly.   
Vos fell to the ground, dead as Temiri and his partners came out of the Force trance.   
“Good work, Jedi knights." exclaimed Kaya Quist.   
“They are actually apprentices." Karr explained, smiling.   
“Then, the title has been earned." explained Kaya looking at Karr, "Trust in the Force.   
It disappeared and the holocron closed again, Temiri and his friends were surprised by what happened and approached where Karr was.   
“That was...unbelievable.”  
Jacen helped Tasin sit up, holding his stump.   
“Good job, guys, good job." Tasin exclaimed.   
“I must send a message to Rey," exclaimed Karr putting away the holocron, "Enny, look for Master Aldabay, she's in the caves to the south. Tell her that everything is over and we need her help.”  
“Okay," exclaimed the tholothian.   
Temiri approached Tasin, helping him carry him to a place away from the camp.   
It was the first time he had faced a Sith and he felt he had done well, but the fight had left him exhausted, and he longed to see Rey.  
...-.  
Night was falling on Yavin's fourth moon, Rey watches her twins sleep in their cribs, with a smile, she gently brushed her fingertips on Han's little face, she felt she saw the future of the Jedi Order when she saw Finn on the threshold, he was very serious and somehow she felt something was wrong.   
“Rey, Jacen wants to talk to you or at least to us.”  
“Okay, let's go.”  
Once they reached the cabin room, there was only the BB-8 droid and the holographic projector, where Jacen's blue figure was projected.  
Once they sat down, they noticed that Jacen was very serious.   
“What's the matter?” asked Rey, she had to control her concern, because she felt that her maternal link with her children could affect them.   
“I'm sure Finn put you in touch with what happened on Ruusan." Jacen explained and Rey nodded, "Well, we were attacked by a Sith lord from two thousand years ago. We managed to win, but they've left the port space destroyed.”  
“How are they?”  
“A little shaken up, but Tasin lost his arm.”  
Rey was mentally grateful that Gawyn was meditating along with the Force tree, she would tell him after her meditation.   
“And the Sith?”  
“He was eliminated. His apprentices, Temiri, Tedney, Xayon, Enny and Eoni did it, though, aided by the holocron that Karr brought, where Kaya Quist's memory helped us.”  
“All right, I'm glad everything went well, Jacen. Take care of the wounded and I'll see about getting there as soon as possible. May the Force be with you.”  
“Same to you, Rey. And by the way, congratulations.”  
The transmission cut out, Finn and Rey looked at each other.   
“Don't worry, Rey, I'll go to the Temple. You stay here with the babies, they need you.”  
“I know, but I need to see them," Rey exclaimed, "Make sure the place is safe and I'll go see them too.”  
“All right.”  
Rey and Finn stood up and left the room.  
..  
Meanwhile, the Jedi X-wings on Ruusan flew over the planet Shedu Maad and observed that the port space was in poor condition.   
“Yox, you can land in the area of the field, there is no danger” he said over the barabel’s radio, informing his companions that they should land elsewhere.


	6. Jedi Knights

It had been three days since the millennial Sith attacked the Jedi Temple on Shedu Maad.   
Things were looking up and rebuilding the port space, Jacen thanked the Force that Luke Skywalker's old X Wing had been placed a little further into the back of the port space, away from the damage Vost caused.  
The Millennium Falcon and Gold Star landed in the open field, Jacen and Reil were waiting for them not far away, and when the ramp came down, Gawyn was the first to lean out and descended unaided from the Gold Star, Tasin advanced towards her and they embraced.   
“Are you all right?”  
“Yes, Gawyn, I'm fine." Tasin exclaimed, Gawyn touched his prosthetic arm and the twi'lek held her chin and kissed it.  
From the Falcon descended Rey, carrying Han while Poe, carried Shara; behind them, Neespi while Finn was the last to set foot on land.   
Rey gathered all the Jedi knights in the main Temple, the last to arrive was Riina Aldabay, who arranged her cloak and arrived at the circle formed.   
Neespi took a last look at the babies, who were sleeping in their floating cradles, then the calamari returned to the group, Poe stayed behind to watch over the babies.   
“I have been briefed on what happened a few days ago, but, still, I need more details," Rey exclaimed.   
Karr and Jacen began to tell what happened on Shedu Maad, then it was Yox's turn to tell what he discovered on Ruusan with his squadron mates.   
“Actually, the Galactic Alliance had sent a team to that planet, where the bodies were recovered.”  
“It all makes sense." Reil exclaimed, "Vost said he was a Sith from two thousand years ago, Kaya said she had confronted him in her time.”  
Rey nodded, she had heard of the millennia-old Jedi on Hiisi only two years ago.   
“Well, I've found something about him." Karr exclaimed “Two thousand years ago, Vost Amara was the last Sith of his sect of Dark Side users, the Sith-Jedi wars greatly depleting his army. Desperate, he went to Shedu Maad to wipe out the Jedi taking refuge, but they were protected by Kaya Quist, who engaged him in a great duel, defeating him. Amara, seeing himself surrounded, used two Mandalorian warriors to save him. These warriors confronted Kaya and if it wasn't for her Jedi colleagues, she could have been defeated. Vost was taken off the planet by his acolytes and the Mandalorians left. But he did not know they were being followed by the Jedi, so upon arriving on Ruusan, he was frozen to recover his wounds and awakened once recovered. But his acolytes died when confronted by the Jedi, but they never found Vost's body, until now.”   
“Thank you, Karr." Rey exclaimed, "And I also want to thank you for the effort you made to contain this threat." Rey exclaimed, looking at Jacen and Reil, "And you too, Riina. You brought the children to safety.”  
“Thank you, Master Skywalker.”  
“So, Ossus will still be our back-up planet?” Ayal exclaimed.   
“Yes, but there's also Ahch-To, but it's too small to hold everyone. That planet is only for meditation and more personal training for our apprentices." Rey exclaimed, becoming thoughtful, “And how was the participation of the Young Jedi?”  
“They managed to defeat the threat, aided by Quist.”  
“Thank you for your opinion, Karr," Rey exclaimed, "My opinion of Temiri is that I feel he already understands a lot about the Force. He is industrious and agile, enthusiastic and very curious; I have nothing more to teach him. I know one never stops learning, but I feel he will learn more on his own. I nominate my apprentice to be a Jedi knight. Any thoughts on this?”  
“Totally agree," Jacen exclaimed, "He's a smart kid.”  
“And how are your apprentices, Finn?” asked Ayal.   
“Tedney and Xayon are quite accomplished, as is Temiri, so I nominate them for Jedi Knights as well.”  
“Well, isn't Jannah here to ask her about her apprentices: Enny and Eoni.”  
“They did well too." Reil exclaimed, "We should promote them as well.”  
“Yes, I think we agree that these boys and girls should be Jedi knights." Jacen exclaimed.   
“Well, Riina, can you call them?”  
Riina nodded and went to the doorless entrance of the Temple, second later she was followed by the teenage apprentices and they arrived at the center of the circle.   
“ Apprentices” Rey exclaimed “Have heard of your actions in defending the planet and the Order against the Dark Lord. We have deliberated among the masters and concluded that you should be rewarded. You will be promoted to Jedi Knights”  
The mentioned ones looked at each other, between surprised and excited.  
“The ceremony will be tomorrow, so you will go to your dormitories and enter into a meditative trance, in communion with the Force.” Said Rey.  
“So shall it be, Master Skywalker," they exclaimed in unison and bowed respectfully.   
“Well, you are dismissed and the session is adjourned.”  
They broke ranks, everyone began to leave except Finn and Temiri, Rey approached her best friend.   
“Can you get in touch with Jannah? She should be here to see her apprentices being named Jedi Knights.”  
“I will," he exclaimed with a smile and looked at the twins one last time, then left, Temiri approached Rey.   
“Thank you, Master Rey, this means a great deal to me.”  
“You've learned a lot, Tem, and that makes me proud. From now on, we'll just be colleagues, you can just call me Rey.”  
“All right” and he looked at the twins “Congratulations, Rey” and hugged her.   
“Thank you, Tem.”  
“Can I see them?” Temiri asked and she nodded, the teenage Jedi walked over to the floating cribs, the babies were sleeping peacefully, Temiri smiled.   
“They are your younger siblings, boy." Poe exclaimed.   
“Yes." he exclaimed, looking at Poe, "They are my younger brothers.”  
________________________________________  
The next day, when the sun was already high in the sky of Shedu Maad, the five apprentices were lined up, hoods hiding their faces.   
Temiri was not nervous, he had had all night to meditate and immerse himself in the Force, and the time had come when he would be ordained a Jedi Knight. At last his patience had paid off.   
He advanced slowly into the greater temple, they stood side by side, in front of them, were the Jedi masters, but only Rey in front of them. The young men stepped forward-  
"We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed" the Jedi masters recited, igniting the lightsabers.   
“The hoods, apprentices." Rey exclaimed, igniting her lightsaber "On your knees.  
Temiri, who was in the center, knelt, Tedney, Enny, Eoni and Xayon knelt after him.   
Rey approached Temiri, placed the golden blade over the young apprentice's shoulder.   
“In the name of the Jedi Masters, by the will of the Force. Temiri Blagg” he moved the blade to the left shoulder and then to the head to finally place it vertically, taking a step back “Stand up, Jedi Knight.”  
Temiri stood, and smiled. Rey advanced to the next: Tedney Altmik, Xayon Kil, Eoni Daw and Enny Tooni  
“...stand up, Jedi Knight” finished Rey recited to the last one, who was the tholothian named Enny Tooni, who stood up, smiling with her lips.   
“May the Force be with you." exclaimed Rey, ending the ceremony.  
..  
The ceremony was over, Temiri and his fellow Jedi went outside, where the breeze and the warmth of the sun welcomed them.   
“Jedi Knights." Tedney exclaimed as they walked into the forest, "That means we'll be sent on missions.”  
“But a Jedi doesn't go on adventures." Temiri exclaimed.   
“True." exclaimed the zeltron Eoni with a smile, "You're getting wise, Tem.”  
“I just remembered what Rey told me.”  
“Guys, how about a race to the lake?” Enny exclaimed enthusiastically.   
“Why not?” Xayon exclaimed.   
“And it starts now." exclaimed Temiri running off into the forest, followed by his friends.


End file.
